With the ever increasing demand for exchanging information, efficiently providing digital content such as still images or video to various types of systems and devices is desirable. One or more techniques and methodologies may be implemented to efficiently store and exchange such content. For example, content may be stored in files, and later segmented and inserted into packets for transmission to one or more systems and devices. The content may also be segmented and inserted into packets for near real-time transmission to systems and devices. To improve storage and transmission efficiency, the amount of digital content to be stored or transmitted may be reduced by compressing the content such that a significant amount of the original image quality is retained upon being decompressed.